Einsamkeit
by Lycrial
Summary: Godot, der von sich selbst denkt, er wäre der unbeliebteste Mensch auf Erden, hat einen Unfall. Dieser bringt ihn dazu, über seine Lebenseinstellung nachzudenken.


Einsamkeit?

Er war auf dem Weg aus dem Gerichtssaal zu seinem Auto. Während des Prozesses hatte er zwar nach außen hin nichts gezeigt, doch er hatte höllische Schmerzen. Heute morgen hatte er aus Versehen das Licht angemacht, bevorer seine Maske aufgesetzt hatte, was seinen Augen einen riesigen Schock versetzt hatte. Aber auch wenn er etwas gesagt hätte, hätte das doch eh keinen interessiert. Maya, Wright, der Richter...sie alle ging sein Gesundheitszustand nichts an und sie kümmerten sich auch nicht darum. Als er vor einem Monat eine Mittelohrentzündung gehabt hatte, hatte ihn noch nicht einmal Mr. Payne angerufen, obwohl der in der Staatsanwaltschaft sogar manchmal mit ihm redete. Er schreckte die meisten Leute mit seiner Maske ab, sodass er keine wirklichen Freunde hatte.

Seine Sicht war schlecht, Schweiß lief ihm von der Stirn unter die Maske und brannte in seinen Augen. Er überquerte die Straße vor dem Gerichtsgebäude, hörte neben sich ein plötzliches Quietschen und drehte sich um. Das letzte, was er sah, war ein schwarzer Schatten, der auf ihn zugerast kam, dann war um ihn herum alles schwarz.

Ja, es war dunkel. Aber er war nicht ohnmächtig. Das Rauschen des Blutes war im Hintergrund, aber ansonsten hörte er alles: Das hässliche Knacken seiner Knochen, den schrillen Aufrschei einer Frau und das Weinen eines Kindes, in der Ferne eine Sirene. Er roch Blut, verbranntes Gummi. Und er spürte alles, sowohl den rauen Asphalt, auf dem er lag, als auch den Schmerz, der in seinem Körper explodierte. Er wollte schreien, doch er konnte nicht. Irgendetwas verstopfte seinen Hals und hinderte ihn daran, einen Laut von sich zu geben.

Stimmen drangen langsam in sein Gehirn, er erfasste ihren Sinn nicht, es war wie Zuckersirup, der sich einen Weg durch seine Ohren bahnte in die Nervenfasern bahnte.

Die Sirenen kamen näher, erneut quietschte etwas neben ihm. Er hörte, wie jemand rief und spürte, wie der Boden unter ihm bebte, als Leute auf ihn zu gerannt kamen. Jemand sprach laut, sprach in seine Richtung. Vielleicht mit ihm? Nein. Es sprach nie jemand wirklich gern mit ihm, nur wegen der Arbeit. Als nächstes merkte er, wie er vorsichtig angehoben wurde und ihn eine Welle des Schmerzes überrollte, als man ihn auf etwas Hartem ablegte. Erschütterung folgte auf Erschütterung, bis nur noch ein stetiges Ruckeln zu spüren war. Ständig fuhren Hände über seinen Körper, lösten seine Kleidung, tasteten, drückten, bereiteten ihm noch mehr Schmerzen. Dann bewegte er sich wieder stärker, wurde getragen. Etwas spitzes Drang in seinen Arm und er hörte endgültig auf, etwas wahrzunehmen.

Leise, sehr leise. Kaum hörbar drang es zu ihm durch: Ein Piepsen. Schon einige Zeit war er bei Bewusstsein, doch keiner der Leute, die ständig an ihm vorbei liefen hatten es gemerkt. Er beschäftigte sich damit, dem Rhytmus des Piepsens zu lauschen. Wenn er schneller atmete, verschnellerte sich auch das Geräusch, das fand er großartig. Doch alles verlor einmal seinen Reiz und so versuchte er, etwas anderes zu tun als zu hören und bewegte seine Hand. Diese lag anscheinend auf etwas Weichem. Er strich darüber...fühlte sich gut an.

Nur schwer konnte er seinen Arm bewegen, er hatte nur wenig Energie und fühlte sich verspannt. Schließlich schaffte er es, die Hand zu seinem Kopf zu führen. Seine Haare fühlten sich auch anders an als sonst, nicht so stachelig, eher wie Satin. Sie flossen mit einem elektrisierenden Gefühl durch seinen Finger. Über seinen Augen war eine Schicht Material, das er nach genauerem untersuchen als Verband identifizierte. Nun schien jemand zu bemerken, dass er wach war. Er wurde angesprochen.

"Sie sind wach. Wie geht es ihnen? Warten sie, ich hole ihnen etwas zu trinken." Es war eine Frauenstimme. Wie lang war es her, dass eine Frau so nett mit ihm gesprochen hatte? Früher, in seiner Jugend, hatten sie das oft getan. Doch nach der Operation hatte ihn keine mehr gewollt, noch nicht einmal als Kumpel. Eine Tür ging auf und zu, vier Hände fassten ihn und zogen ihn hoch, in eine sitzende Position. Etwas kaltes wurde an seine Lippen geführt, ein Glas. Er schluckte automatisch und kühles Wasser rann durch seinen Hals. Es brannte fürchterlich, so, als hätte er wochenlang nichts getrunken. Das erinnerte ihn an die letzten Jahre, die er im Krankenhaus verbracht hatte. Damals war er täglich von einer Operation zur anderen geschoben und kreuz und quer durch die Welt geflogen worden, nur, um das kleine bisschen wertloser Mensch, das er noch war, wieder zusammen zu flicken.

Wieder sprach jemand mit ihm, ein Mann. Der erzählte ihm etwas von einem Autounfall vor drei Monaten, vielen Knochenbrüchen und einem langen Koma. Er fragte sich, welcher arme Schlucker das wieder hatte über sich ergehen lassen müssen, bis er bemerkte, dass der Arzt über ihn sprach. Man untersuchte ihn. Er hielt still, während Finger und Metall sich über seinen Körper bewegten, an Körperstellen, die so lange Zeit von niemand anderem berührt worden waren. Ihn wollte niemand freiwillig anfassen. Früher war das anders gewesen.

Wieder sprach der Arzt mit ihm und hörte sich erleichtert an. Es wäre alles gut verheilt und er solle etwas essen und dann schlafen, während man seine Angehörigen informierte. Er wollte dem Arzt sagen, dass das nicht nötig war, dass er keine Verwandten hatte. Dass niemand zu ihm kommen würde, doch dieser war schon aus dem Zimmer.

Es blieb ihm nichts anderes, als zu essen, sich hinzulegen und zu überlegen, wer dazu gezwungen werden würde, ihn abzuholen und nach Hause zu bringen.

Er wurde geweckt, man sagte ihm, dass er aufstehen müsse. Der Verband um seinen Kopf wurde abgewickelt, ihm seine Maske gereicht, die er aufsetzte. Nun sah er, wo er war: Im Krankenhaus. Er sah sich nicht um, denn er war schon in so vielen gewesen, dass er sie in und auswendig kannte. Dies hier war die Hotti-Klinik. Man hatte anscheinend seine Kleidung besorgt. Im Bad wusch er sich, zog seinen Alltags-Anzug an und tat das, was er normalerweise jeden Sonntag tat: Er griff zu einer Nagelschere und verpasste seinen Haaren ein wildes Stufenaussehen. Früher war er zum Friseur gegangen, aber wozu sollte er jetzt noch sein Geld für gutes Aussehen ausgeben?

Trotz dieser Gedanken musste das Kämmen und auch das Rasieren sein. Egal was er tat: Er bekam die Haare nicht glatt. Immer sprangen sie nach hinten zurück. Es waren noch mehr Klamotten in dem kleinen Koffer gewesen, der ihm nicht bekannt vorkam. Er nahm ihn mit, als er aus seinem Zimmer trat und von empfangen wurde. Dieser fasste ihn an der Hand und erzählte ihm von der gut aussehenden Lady aus Zimmer 75, die er heute noch untersuchen würde.

Sie traten in einen anderen Raum, der lauter war als der Gang, in dem ihnen dauernd Leute entgegen gekommen waren. Diese hatten ihn komisch angesehen. Es blieb keine Zeit, den neuen Raum zu betrachten, denn sofort nach dem Eintreten spürte er etwas Schweres gegen sich rammen. Er taumelte nach hinten und griff reflexartig nach der Person, die sich gegen ihn geworfen hatte. "Ohhh...Herr Godot! Es tut mir ja so Leiiiiid! ich wollte nicht! Es...wahhhh!", war das eizige, was die Person von sich geben konnte, bevor sie in Tränen ausbrach. Verdattert sah er sie den Kopf an seine Brust pressen, bis sie weg gezogen wurde.

"Freut mich, sie wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen, Staatsanwalt Godot", sagte Gumshoe, während er sich verlegen im Nacken kratzte. Doch der Heulangriff war noch nicht überstanden: "Ahhh, mon amour! Tu te sens bien?" Erneut rannte jemand auf ihn zu...oder etwas. Ja, es war eher ein großer, breiter pinker Klotz, der ihn jetzt an sich drückte. "Ähm...ich glaube...das tut Herrn Godot nicht sonderlich gut." Diese Stimme, die einzige, die er bis jetzt erkannt hatte.

Er sah auf, nachdem die Umarmung gelöst war und bekam den Schock seines Lebens. Maggie Byrde, Gumshoe, die pinke Tonne, der Richter, Payne, Maya, Pearl, Edgeworth, Franziska von Karma und Wright. Sie alle standen um ihn herum und sahen ihn an. "Gibt es hier irgendetwas besonderes zu sehen?", fragte er sarkastisch. In dem Moment stieß Maya ein Lachen aus und rief: "Zum Glück ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung, Herr Godot! Wir haben uns alle solche Sorgen gemacht! Das müssen wir feiern, lasst uns essen gehen!"

Bevor er realisieren konnte, was geschah, wurde er von der übermotivierten jungen Frau am Arm gepackt und mitgezerrt. Es folgte vor dem Krankenhaus eine Debatte, wo sie hin gehen sollten. Franziska und Miles waren für ein Gourmet-Restaurant. Armstrong wollte alle ins Petit Bien einladen, doch das wurde einstimmig abgelehnt. Aus Kostengründen entschlossen sie dann, in ein Fastfood Restaurant zu gehen.

Nun saß er also auf einer unbequemen Bank, vor sich auf dem Tisch ein Tablett mit Massen von Burgern, Pommes und Getränken, zwischen Phoenix Wright und der Tonne eingequetscht. Es verwunderte ihn, dass sie alle zusammen hier waren und aßen, schließlich ging sonst niemand mit ihm weg. Auf die rätselhaften Annäherungsversuche seinen pastellfarbenen Sitznachbarn hätte er allerdings auch gut verzichten können. Doch er vergaß bald seine Sorgen, als ihm eine lächelnde Kellnerin einen Pappbecher mit Kaaffe hin stellte. Er zog den Deckel ab, roch daran und ließ das bittere Aroma tief in seine Nervenbahnen dringen. Ein Schluck brachte ihn zurück in die Realität.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass sie wirklich hier waren, er und alle anderen. Dass sie hier zusammen aßen, redeten und lachten, wobei es auch ein wenig Rumgemotze gab. Doch das wichtigste, das er erkannte, war: Er war nicht allein. Es mochten ihn doch Leute, die sich um ihn Sorgen gemacht und ihn aus dem Krankenhaus abgeholt hatten. Die einzige Person, die hier fehlte, war Mia Fey, aber er musste ihren Tod endlich akzeptieren, das Leben bot so viele Möglichkeiten, genossen zu werden.

Am Ende des Tages war er schrecklich müde und ausgelaugt. Phoenix und Miles stützten ihn auf dem Weg in seine Wohnung, wo er erschöpft ins Bett fiel. Irgendjemand hatte aufgeräumt und auf dem Nachttisch stand eine Lunchbox mit tausenden von Würstchen, auf der ein Kreppzettel mit der Aufschrift 'Frühstück' klebte.

Der Tga wurde abgeschlossen mit einem sympatischen 'Wir sehen uns bald wieder im Gericht!' von seinem Lieblingsanwalt Phoeniy Wright und einem Grummeln von Edgeworth.


End file.
